


Morning Chocolate

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Food, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning in the life of Alberto and Ricardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Chocolate

It was a heavily-clouded Sunday morning, the ground had turned grey and the air felt so thick it cut the lungs; Ricardo was making chocolate, chunking it up and dumping it into a pot of steaming hot cream.

Alberto occupied the double bed in the center of the room with authority; he stretched his long legs out and flicked between channels; one moment on CNN, the next on the Food Network. “I don’t understand why you would need to cut the skin from the chicken,” he remarks to no one in particular. “It makes it less juicy!”

Ricardo’s eyes are glued to the hospital-grade plastic tumbler the hotel’s provided them with; there’s nothing more important in the world right now than getting the mixture precisely correct. Alberto – oblivious to his struggle for the moment – continues on.

“And Katy Perry! I do not know if I trust the sort of girl who would hide her class beneath glasses and a retainer.”

Ricardo quickly said, “We should give her a ride in the back of your limo.”

Alberto chuckled. “I like the way you think, muchaco,” he said. “These women, I do not understand them the way I understand you.”

Ricardo felt a thrill course through him, but he didn’t turn around. “How does one understand a God?” he asked.

“I’m no God,” replied Alberto easily. “I’m close, but made of flesh and blood. And I know you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ricardo froze again, but continued to mix the milk and chocolate together. The mixture threatened to clump; he added more steaming milk to the entirety. “And what would you do to have me?”

“I’ve done much already. That hit on the Big Show…everything I did to Punk….” He smiled. “It thrills you, niño, doesn’t it?”

It did. Ricardo didn’t say anything. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Wheat toast and egg whites. With a little fruit salsa on the side.”

While Ricardo called down to make the order, Alberto stood and mixed the chocolate. Ricardo turned to see him and let out a cry of alarm. “It isn’t your job to take care of it, sir,” Ricardo worried.

“Do I expect you to use the bathroom for me?” he shook his head. “Do not be stupid, querido, I may do for myself as well as I do for you.”

Ricardo’s cheeks glowed red with pleasure. “Yes, sir.”

Ricardo returned to his bed, lounging there. “A little more milk should unstick it.” He stretched and yawned. “I do appreciate the finest things that this world has to offer; its richest coffees, its finest furs and softest silks. That’s why I allow myself one weekly drink of chocolate.” He smiled as Ricardo handed him a silky cup of the stuff and took a swallow. “I surround myself with the best because I deserve the best.” He smiled, took another long sip, and said, “This is delicious, cariño.”

Ricardo’s cheeks glowed with pleasure. “Si, sir. It’s the best. As are you.”

Alberto smiled and closed his eyes. “Get the paper, Niño,”


End file.
